paw_patrolthe_new_leaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol Creepypasta:the new leader
(created by ethanxboxpc) (narrator)there are many good things in the world...,there was the paw patrol,which was 6 pups and a ten year old boy,for starters,there was marshall the fire pup,rubble the digger pup,chase the police pup,rocky the recycling pup,Zuma the water pup,and Skye the flying pup,the ten year old boy is Ryder,who is the leader,but recently,Ryder got in a accident which could have got Ryder killed but he got serious injuries which put him in the hospital for who knows what,but this is my experience,being the leader of the paw patrol,my name is ethan,I'm 14 and have blue hair,but this is where it begins. chapter 1:the accident. (narrator)the paw patrol was in a hurry,but Ryder however needed to get to Jake's because of a party that Jake was planning on for rocky...,unfortunately,something had happened on Ryder's drive there,a train was on the run,and was on Ryder's way,the railroad crossing closed for the train to pass,Ryder was there waiting for the train to pass,but...someone else was pushing his Atv on the railroad crossing,luckily Ryder jumped off his Atv...,unfortunately,there was a car that hit Ryder and broke 3 Ribs,His right leg,his Left arm and cracked Ryder skull,the person that hit Ryder immediately called 911 or the paw patrol. (person)hello,is this the paw patrol? (chase)yeah,this is the paw patrol,how can we help you. (person)hi,there is someone in the road,need help now! (chase)no job is too big,no pup is too small. (narrator)as soon chase ended the call,chase called Ryder to say there was a emergency,fortune enough,Ryder did not answer the trackpad since he was unconscious,so the pups immediately rushed over to the scene,pups did know that someone was in the road,what they did not know what there about to discover,is it was Ryder,as the pups flipped over the body,the pups gasps of the look of Ryder (chase)is he...dead? (Marshall)I'll check his pulse. (narrator)Marshall checked Ryder's pulse and in Jake Paul ass,he still has one. (marshall)his still has one. (narrator)as the same time,party and ethan was taking a walk. (ethan)party,come here. (Party)ok,party bro. (chase)ok,stand back,people! (ethan)what the hell is going on here? (chase)there been an accident,with our leader. (Party)holy shit,hey ethan,do you have your phone on you? (ethan)yeah,why? (plainrock124 and party)we are making national news coverage! (plainrock124)MOM,GET MY CAMERA! (chase)no cameras (plainrock124)damn,I thought I could news coverage,SH*T! (narrator)as the minutes goes by,finally,marshall got his fire truck with Ryder to the hospital,but 10 hours go by,ethan,party and the pups were waiting for Ryder to wake up,and he does. (ryder)ughhhhh,where are I? (ethan)you are in adventure bay hospital. (ryder)how long have I been out? (chase)10 hours,46 minutes and 24 seconds. (Ryder)so what happened? (party)your atv got hit by a fucking train,that's what happened,bitch. (ethan)hey,knock it off! (ethan)Sorry Ryder,he is just in a bad mood. (ethan)GO TAKE A WALK,PARTY. (Paul walker)hey,what did I missed. (ethan)sorry,wrong room. (paul walker)oh sorry,oh by the way,love the show,bye. (Ethan)was that...nevermind. (Ryder)hey ethan. (ethan)yeah? (Ryder)do you want to become our leader? (ethan)wait,are you serious? (ryder)yeah,looks like I'm going to be here for a while,besides,i do need a break. (ethan)yes,hell yeah,bro,when do I start? (Ryder)tomorrow morning. (ethan)awesome! (party)hey,what did I miss. (ethan)nothing. (narrator)as soon as ethan was starting his job as the new leader of the paw patrol,he was a hell lot more excited about that then anything,so he did his best to not let them down. Chapter 2:the first day (narrator)it was a friday,ethan was up and early,ready to start the day and job of the paw patrol leader,ethan had to get there by 12:30pm,so he took the time to get ready. (ethan)what time is it? (narrator)ethan had to be 15 minutes before starting the job,but he receive a text at 10:43am by chase (ethan as reading text)hey ethan,we need you about 11:00am because you have to feed us pups breakfest. (narrator)as ethan looks at his watch,and realizes he late. (ethan)oh shit (narrator)he runs to his room,gets his Sony walkman and best in pop (2017-2018) tape and headphones,then runs out to call a taxi. (ethan)TAXI!!!!! (narrator)shortly after,a taxi pulled up on the sidewalk,ethan got in. (taxi driver)where to? (ethan)paw patrol lookout and step on it! (taxi driver)alrighty then,but you will need to pay extra. (ethan)ok fine,just go. (narrator)the taxi drove as fast as it can and so 5 minutes before 11:00am. (ethan)thx. (narrator)the taxi driver left the paw patrol lookout with ethan ready. (chase)hey ethan,you're here! (ethan)yeah,I got the text and got here as fast as I could. (Chase)well...,you are 5 minutes early,so i'll show you around. (narrator)Ethan's time was token to learn how to do his job,after 1 hour of a learning experience. (ethan)so chase,I think I'm ready. (chase)ok,you are ready. (narrator)as chase and ethan were the only ones awake,ethan brought chase in the lookout to see why he up so early. (ethan)chase? (chase)yeah ethan. (ethan)why were you up so early? (chase)because Ryder told me to wait for you. (narrator)as his watch beeped,it was the first day on the job and he would need to stay at the lookout 24-7,but one of the pup asked the question. (Rocky)hey ethan. (ethan)oh hey rocky,whats up? (Rocky)so,there is going be this concert tonight,can we go? (ethan)Who is going be there? (Rocky)Luke stars,Justin Bieber,Alessia cara,Taylor swift,Shawn Mendes,and Coldplay. (ethan)hmmm,what time? (Rocky)6:30 to 9:30pm. (ethan)I'll order 7 tickets for us. (Rocky)no need,we get back stage passes. (ethan)ok,we are going to go. (rocCategory:Browse